That's Where Cliques Get You
by ithinkitsyourbiggestpretend
Summary: Alyssa is Kim's Sister, 14 year old, annoyance for Kim. How will Kim take to Alyssa Being imprinted on?   Embry/OC  Kim/Jared
1. Chapter 1

And That's Where Cliques Get You.

Disclaimer:

I Own Everything unrecognisable :D May Be Some Cussing and cursing, and I apologise for that.

Alyssa's POV

"Alyssa, If you don't turn that music down, I swear I will hurt you!" My big sister, Kim, yelled from her room.

"I'm just trying to get that whiny noise out of my hearing...oh wait, THAT'S YOU!" I yelled back and turned the volume higher.

"GIRLS! I can hear you from downstairs now please stop it with the arguments!" My brother said from the landing. Our Father had been killed and our Mom's in rehab so...yeah.

"Okay, Daniel!" I said opening the door and grinning.

"Good girl!" He said, ruffled my hair and headed back down stairs. He stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot, We're going to the bonfire tonight. You know the one on the beach? Yeah, and Kim, Jared wants you to go. Aly, Harmony will be there too." He said, spun on his heal and walked back downstairs.

"Okay then!" I yelled and walked into Kim's bright pink room.

"So...you and Jared, eh?" I asked, nudging her with my elbow.

"Oh goodness, you still have your Canadian accent. Well, yeah, I like him, but...I don't know Aly, it's like he's hiding something." She sighed.

"That's people of the male species for you." I muttered.

"C'mon Alyssa, your fourteen, what do you know about boys?" She stifled a laugh.

"A lot more than you my old/young, naïve sister who just happens to be 3 years older than me!" I winked and walked out of her room and downstairs. "Daniel?" I asked, bringing out the 'L' and swaying from side to side with my hands clasped infront of me.

"What do you want now?" He sighed. "What makes you think I want something?" I gasped.

"The fact that your using your 'innocent little girl' voice." He smirked.

"Well...I was just wondering...COULD YOU HURRY UP AND GET A DAMN GIRLFRIEND?" I yelled the last part.

"Not so innocent now, are you?" He laughed as I shook my head. He knows I'm not innocent, I'm the school badass, along with Harmony.

"Well...as a matter of fact, I have a girlfriend, and she happens to be coming to the bonfire tonight!" He sniffed, looking down. I grinned, patted him on the back and jumped on the sofa. I was getting ready to fall asleep again when their was a knock on the door.

"Door!" I mumbled with my hand over my face.

"Alyssa, Door!" Kim yelled.

"Kim, Door!" I yelled back.

"I'll just get the door!" Daniel yelled. "M'kay" I smiled.

"Hey Jared." Daniel said after he opened the door.

"What can we do for you?" He asked. "Um...I'm here to see Kim?" He said as Daniel lead him into the front room, where I was. I was half-asleep so I was sorta tuning out the conversation.

"Kim! Get you butt down here so I can sleep in peace!" I yelled, making Daniel and Jared jump.

"Lyss, why don't you just go to bed?" Daniel suggested.

"Well...it's comfortable here!" I snapped. "What do you want Aly?" Kim asked, descending the stairs.

"You got a visitor!" I sang.

"H-Hi Kim!" Jared stuttered.

"Whipped!" I coughed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Kim snapped at me.

" Fine! I guess I'll go get some coffee...Don't expect me to get YOU any!" I huffed, got up from the couch and strutted into the kitchen. Yeah, I can be dramatic. Daniel walked in as I was pouring my coffee.

"Alyssa, your 14, should you be drinking coffee?" He chuckled. I shrugged. **(A/N I am ADDICTED to coffee :D) **

"Right then, I'm off to Sam and Emily's see you later." He said kissing my cheek. "Okie Dokie!" I grinned. Kim will be going out with Jared, and I will be home alone. "Kim make sure you look after Lyssa!" He called from the front door.

"Damn It!" I cursed, loudly.

"MEANIE!" I yelled to him and heard him chuckle as he opened then closed the front door.

"Well squirt, looks like me and Jared are 'baby sitting' you!" Kim muttered.

"It isn't nice to sit on babies!" I growled in response and stomped upstairs. I heard them having a conversation among themselves and after a few more minutes I heard another knock at the door. I had my music up loud, I couldn't hear what the hushed voices were saying. I was listening to Your Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring.

_Show Me How To Lie_

_Your Getting better All The Time_

_And Turning All Against the One_

_Is An Art That's Hard To Teach_

_Another Clever Word_

_Sets Off An Unsuspecting Herd_

_And As You Get Back Into Line_

_A Mob Jumps To Their Feet._

_Now Dance Fucker Dance_

_Man, he Never Had A Chance_

_And No-one Even Knew_

_It Was Really Only You-_

"Alyssa,turn that down, NOW!" Kim yelled.

"Rather not!" I yelled back, with a triumphant smirk on my face.

"If you don't turn that down I SWEAR you'll be up there for the rest of the day!" Kim screamed, obviously fuming.

"Well Kimmy, since my doors already locked, I have my music and my phone and my laptop, I'm good!" I yelled back and laughed. I decided to get dressed. I got out my red and black dress, my platforms and fishnet fingerless gloves. I got dressed quickly and went into my en-suite to do my teeth. **(A/N pics on profile of Pjs and outfit, yes, she's a goth/emo/scene)**

"Alyssa-Mae, if you don't come out now, I'll get someone to come through the window!" Kim screeched. I spat the toothpaste out of my mouth and yelled, "Don't worry, that's locked too!" I grinned.

"Just remember, Daniel won't be happy!" She yelled then slammed a door.

"Daniel's never happy." I mumbled. After a few hours I heard a faint knocking at my door.

"What?" I snapped.

"Hey, It's Embry, are you gonna come out?" He asked in his rough voice.

"No." I replied, coldly.

"Why not? C'Mon Alyssa. Kim's so upset that your mad at her." He whispered. I sighed and unlocked the door.

"I'm not coming out." I whispered. He smiled slightly and came and sat next to me on my bed.

"All this because she told me to turn down my music!" I sighed.

"Alyssa, look at me!" He said and I moved my face to look at his. I looked deep into his eyes and he got a look of...longing?


	2. Chapter 2

That's Where Cliques Get You!

Disclaimer:- I Do NOT own anything recognisable but, I thank Stephenie Meyer for thinking them up :D Also, a few people have told me to upload sooner, so, here it is.

Embry POV

Uh Oh, I just imprinted. On Kim's little sister. "Uh...um, What I was saying is, cut your sister some slack?" It somehow came out as a question.

"Embry?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"I miss my Mom." She cried. Ever since her Dad died her Mom took drugs and from what I'm aware, Alyssa apparently self-harmed. That just tore me up inside.

"Alyssa, Don't cry. Shh, shh, It's okay, don't cry!" I whispered pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair.

"Want me to get Kim?" I asked, pulling away. She nodded as a stray tear rolled down her beautiful, tanned cheek. It pained me to see her hurt, it really did. I walked out of her room and got Kim to go see Alyssa. I went to follow but Jared stopped me.

"I think it's best it they have 'Sister-bonding-time'" He smiled.

"Jared...I imprinted today...On Alyssa." I said, looking down. On a 14 year old Girl, really Embry, stupid.

"Oh Man, I know, the whole pack would know by now" He said, patting me on the back.

"It's Okay Aly. You need some ice-cream, Vanilla?" I heard Kim ask and a muffled 'Yes'. I chuckled at that.

"Jared, have you told Kim yet?" I asked. He looked down and shook his head.

"I'm gonna tell her tonight, at the Bonfire. You should Tell Alyssa too." He whispered.

"No, I think I should wait. I've only just imprinted on her, but to think, I've known her 2 years and I didn't look in her eyes, not once!" I exclaimed. Kim came downstairs, went to the kitchen came out with ice-cream and retreated back up with 2 spoons. After about 45 minutes Kim came down with an empty tub and the 2 spoons.

"Embry, Alyssa's asking for you." Kim smiled.

"Okay Thank You!" I grinned and started for Alyssa's room.

"Hey." I breathed when I took in her figure. Lying over the side of the bed, upside down with her head on the floor.

"Hi." She said. I noticed she was in her Pyjamas now. **(A/N Different from before, again on profile)**

"What are you doing?" I asked, chuckling.

"Trying to get rid of brain freeze!" She giggled and grinned.

"And how's that going for you?" I asked, sitting down on her bed next to her.

"Not too good!" She grinned.

"Alyssa! You need to finish your homework!" Kim called up.

"Why?" Alyssa whined.

"School's important, you've already been suspended once before, so, get on with it!" Kim said sternly then I heard her walk back to Jared.

"Embry?" Alyssa whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling softly at the way she whispered my name.

"Thank you." She said, sat up and kissed my cheek.

"Your welcome." I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Alyssa-Mae Berry! Do your damn homework!" Kim yelled up the stairs.

"I am!" Alyssa yelled back. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Go get your homework and I'll help." I chuckled.

"So basically, you'll do it for me?" She asked, hopefully, pouting. I sighed.

"No, I'll help you." I laughed. She rolled her eyes and nodded, pulling back from the hug and throwing her phone at the wall. I just shook my head and chuckled. She walked over to a corner where a rocking chair sat and reached behind it, producing a rucksack. She took out a black folder with neon splodges and pulled out several pieces of paper.

"English is the only thing I'm good at so screw the rest." She muttered and threw the rest on the floor. She smirked the threw herself on her spinny chair. Her sleeve had risen up and I could see long scars on her arm.

"Alyssa, what's that?" I said, getting up and taking her arm in my hands.

"Nothing, I just fell into a bush." She muttered looking down. I could tell she was lying. She had that look, the nervous look.

"No you didn't. You did this to yourself, didn't you? If you don't answer I'll tell Kim." I threatened. Tears were pooling in her eyes. I pulled her in for a hug. I felt her nod, answering the earlier question.

"I'm just so scared, Embry. What if my Mom can't come out of rehab? Daniel will have to carry on getting pissed off at my rebellious teen self and leave Kim in charge and that won't end well." She ranted.

"Just...Just stop harming yourself, it could end dangerously. If you promise to stop, I promise to tell you a secret tonight." I sighed and pulled her even tighter. This might be the last time she wants to come near me.


End file.
